Still Broken
by wweanddegrassi
Summary: Randy felt like the happiest man in the world. That is, until he was left at the alter by his bride to be. Four months later and Randy is still struggling to cope but his friends just want him out of the funk. One-shot.


**So I have gotten really bored with just uploading my chapters so I wanted to make another one-shot. So it has Randy and Taylor who you're probably totally sick of but it's kind of different so I hope you like it:p**

**Background**

_Layla and Randy were in a long-lasting relationship. Everything was well. They were fine, happy and in love. That was, until Dean Ambrose Layla's ex, started to butt his way back into her life. Despite this, Layla and Randy were set to wed. The whole wedding was organized beautifully and both of them couldn't be any happier. Unfortunately, not only did Layla invite Dean without Randy's knowledge, but he objected to their marriage and she ran off with him, leaving devastated Randy at the alter._

* * *

It's been almost four months. Four months since Layla left me at the alter. I should be over her, I really should. Everyone expects me to be. I'm the Unified Champion. There shouldn't be a thing to complain about. But I can't get over. She was the love of my life. The way her eyes lit up whenever I was around. The way she touched me and soothed me with that sexy accent of hers. We were supposed to be one.

But of course asshole Ambrose had to fuck everything up. And to think with a reputation like his, he was able to maintain a relationship. I so wanted to jump across those aisles and fuck him up. I wanted to beat his face in before he even spoke. I knew what he was doing. What I couldn't figure out was why he was there. None of my exes were so what gave her a right to invite him?

I felt like the biggest bitch around. I couldn't move, my legs wouldn't let me. I stood there while he walked out with my girl, my woman, my love. My mouth hung open but no words would come out. Next thing I knew, I was in the back room throwing everything in sight. Everyone was trying to calm me down but I yelled at them telling them to stay the hell away from me.

That was nearly four months ago. Here I am today still whining about the woman who left me. It's painful to see those two walking around the arena together. I want to throw up every time I see them.

I sigh as I flip through endless movie channels. Nothing interests me. I hear a knock at the door and get up slowly to get it. One of my closest friends, Taylor stands at the door wearing sequined silver shorts, a ruffled white tank top and a big smile.

"Hey Randal." She nudges me.

"Hey." I reply dryly.

She frowns slighty but moves past me into the room. "Don't go all sad on me now boy. I came here to p-a-r-t-y party!"

I groan. "Do we have to?"

"Yeah Randy c'mon." Taylor whines. "You need to get out."

"That's what everyone says." I roll my eyes.

"Because it's true! You need to get out!" Taylor throws her hands down at her sides and flops on the bed. Her eyes scan to the bag of "goodies" on his night stand. "Randy," she stands up with the bag in her hand, "I thought you were done smoking this crap?"

"It helps me cope." I reply.

She sighs in disappointment. "Randy.. Don't you see what this is doing to you?! You went back to your old ways! You need to forget about her!"

"I fucking can't!" I yell and it startles her. "You and everyone else have been up my ass! You guys won't leave me the hell alone! I see those two every fucking day no matter what route I take! You think that's easy?! Everyone keeps telling me to do this and do that. To go out and meet women. I don't want to go out and pick up some random chick who I probably won't even like!"

"Randy I didn't mean to sound so rude." Taylor frowns. "I just meant that we're tired of seeing your feel sorry for yourself."

"Yeah it's always about you and everyone else." I shake my head. "No one ever fucking cares about how I feel." I raise my voice again. I hate myself for this but I can feel my eyes burning as I try to strain back tears. I don't want to cry, not in front of Taylor. She's never seen me cry. And neither has anyone else. But after almost four months of keeping my emotions in, they're all coming out now. "I got fucking left at the alter! Not you, not my dad or my mom. Not Nathan or Becky. Not John or any fucking one of you!" I yell louder as the tears fall down my cheeks.

Taylor frowns and looks guilty. "I-I-" She stutters.

"You don't know what it's like to love someone so much and have everything you've wanted thrown in your face!" I yell again and start to run my hands across my face. She grabs both my arms to stop me. I try to pull away from her but for a small woman, she has a tight grip on me. I look into her eyes and the tears are still coming. I forget my current mood and pull her close by wrapping my arms tightly around her waist and clutching onto her back. I bury my face into the nape of her neck and let the tears take control.

Not long after I feel her arms wrap around my neck she holds me tighter. I don't know how long I've been crying but it feels like years. And Taylor allows me to do so. She doesn't move, she doesn't speak. She doesn't say anything. She just holds me as tight as she can.

When the tears start to dry up, Taylor moves back to the bed and lies down. I rest my head on her chest as she holds me tight. "I'll be here whenever you need me." She says softly. She kisses the top of my head as I hold her tight and fall asleep.

**Okay so this was probably really sad I knowD; But like I said it was different. Also it was completely inspired off of mushyface's story. So if ya like Kaitlyn and ya like Dean, go check her out!(:**


End file.
